Broken Angel
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: Broken angels can't smile. Broken angels can't sing. Broken angels can't love. Broken angels can't fly. It was unfair. Every angel could fly, why she couldn't? They were wrong, and she was going to prove it.


_**Broken Angel**_

* * *

**Rating: **M

**Type:** Multi-chapter

**Pairing: **Roxanne Weasley/Teddy Lupin

**Summary:** Broken angels can't smile. Broken angels can't sing. Broken angels can't love. Broken angels can't fly. It was unfair. Every angel could fly, why she couldn't? They were wrong, and she was going to prove it.

**Warning:** Extremely angsty, mature themes, probably will contain lemon, references to self-harm and suicide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters.

**A/N:** This is going to be just a small multi-chapter dedicated to AlwaysPadfoot. Ami, I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope that you, my dear readers, will like it also. If you want, review, you know that makes me happy!

* * *

**Perfectly Imperfect Nothing**

She was bound to be an angel, that's what they said. Those were the words of her father when he took her for the very first time; she was just a small bundle with shiny black hair, whose rich texture she inherited from her mother. Those were the words of her mother, when she looked in her soft, doe brown eyes. Those were the words of her grandmother when she saw her smile, the one that could make even the coldest heart giddy with joy.

They considered her to be an angel; they wanted her to be an angel. As they spoke those words, none of them remembered to specify what kind of angel they wanted her to be. There are many kinds of angels: light ones, beautiful ones, fallen ones, broken ones... She would become an angel one day - if they only knew which one.

* * *

Roxanne always was a nice child; the obedient one, unlike her elder brother. While he used to run around the house, breaking almost everything that came into his sight, she sat curled up in her father's lap, listening to his stories. She was only occasionally glancing towards her mother, whose warm, caring eyes never let her out of sight.

She was the one that craved attention, the one who wanted to be loved. Maybe that, joined with her loveliness, converted her into everyone's favorite cousin. She was Albus' weak spot, the most beloved girl beside his sister. She was Rose's favorite companion; the one that would sit patiently near her while she read, never disturbing her like the others did. She was Teddy's baby-like doll, the one he loved with his whole heart; he swore he would protect her from all harm.

She was happy in her little bubble, in which existed no place for tears, frowns and fears. The everlasting love and the warmness were the only things she knew of.

* * *

She couldn't spend her whole life with her family; despite she never wanted to abandon them. It took a lot of convincing and persuasive words to explain little Roxanne that she needs to go to school along with the other children. She would meet some new friends there; at least that's what her father said. So, when the first of September came, she boarded the train enthusiastically, waving to her parents. The tears were streaming down her mother's face as she whispered, "Goodbye."

Roxanne didn't pay attention to that; her eyes were occupied with scanning her surroundings. Everything was going to be okay, she said to herself. Lily and Roxanne were in the same year, and they were surely going to be classmates, maybe even housemates since both girls craved to be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of their family. They both were happy because Albus was in his third year; he was going to be their protector in case someone would dare to mock them. Also, Teddy Lupin was going to be their Professor; Roxanne's heart began to beat faster whenever she would think about it. He was so young, yet so smart, brilliant, talented. One day, she wanted to be like him.

That was one of the things she and Lily argued the most about. While Roxanne wanted to be like Teddy, her red-haired cousin wanted to be a Quidditch player, a Seeker, just like her parents were once. So, the little girls traveled towards their new home, each one swept up in their thoughts as the cold mountains, the blue lakes and the emerald grassland shifted in front of their eyes, just like in some magical picture book.

* * *

**Five years later**

Roxanne stared at the mirror, like she was enchanted with the glass-made thing. A flawless portrait of herself pierced her soul and reminded her of the things she never was, nor would ever be. The sorrow swelled in her heart and she just wanted to jerk away and hide herself. But she could not, because where her reflection stood, the image of perfection showed itself to her. She was beautiful, beautiful beyond human imagination. She was perfect.

Why did she feel like this then? She was supposed to be happy, but the smile she saw in the mirror, the smile that adorned her face could never reach her eyes. They were empty, just like her soul, just like the mirror. It was nothing, nothing but the blank glass, cold and emotionless. There was nothing to feel, absolutely nothing. The mirror was nothing, just a smooth surface, like her heart had been nothing but a jagged stone. She was nothing, perfectly imperfect nothing.


End file.
